


Lemon Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demons, Fighting, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Slow Updates, more tags to come, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shunsui Hashishito was known for three things;First, He was the fourth child of the Hashishito clan.Second, His clan was famous for summoning demons; using the creature to help others, be it from other demons or making lives easier.And three, he was called Soulless Shunsui since he couldn’t summon a demon even if his life depended on it.Until that fateful night.





	Lemon Juice

Humans are not the only creatures to have ruled the Earth. A fact that they try to deny. 

 

For as long as humans have existed, so have powerful creatures feared as demons as well. Over a thousand years ago both races fought one another until humans banished their monster, arrogantly deciding that these demons could only live for their use. Select humans have a power to summon the monsters, making them their servants referred as Contracts, creating a peace throughout the Earth only disrupted by random demons attacking humanity. Creating the birth of high-classed warriors called Contractors. 

 

Contractors are one of the few defenses this world has against demons. 

 

 


End file.
